


10 Things I Hate About You

by winter_rogue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_rogue/pseuds/winter_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title fool you, this is not a 10 Things I Hate About You au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things I Hate About You

**Author's Note:**

> idfk, the idea popped into my head and demanded to be scribbled down even after I said I was tired of writing angst. format is sort of ... avant garde, blame my latest writing class at TESC (I do! lol)
> 
> I didn't tag this Major Character Death because I leave that in your hands.

“I hate the way you--” a howl cut off abruptly.

“I hate the way you never use your _words_.” shouting.

“I hate the way you act like you don’t know what a front door is. I mean, even when my dad isn’t even there, you have to use the window? What is with that?” footsteps, getting closer.

“I hate the way you--” hands pulling at him. “push me around. Ask, jackass.” pull him away, just a couple inches.

“I hate the way you never tell me anything.” a voice yelling at him. 

“I hate the way you’re so demanding.” hands on him. On both of them.

“I hate the way you lie. You aren’t the only one who can hear it. The lie. I know when you do it. Liar.”

“Stiles! We have to--”

“I hate the way you walk around like you’ve got the whole world on your back-- and it’s kil-- shit.” someone got the Jeep.

“I hate the way you throw yourself headlong into _everything,_ like it doesn’t matter like... What the hell am I supposed to do with this?” 

“Stiles-- come on, you have to--”

“God damnit, I hate you. Are you listening? You never listen. I _hate_ you.” blood underneath his fingernails, soaking through his jeans. Blood everywhere and he can’t feel any--

“Oh god, I hate you,” he gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> oh! forgot to say, I'm looking for a casual beta reader in the next month or so, specifically for a teen wolf/inception big bang story I've started if that tickles anyone's interest. Will be Derek/Stiles but significantly less depressing than basically everything else I've written and posted


End file.
